dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Belle Linda
Hailo! I am Belle Linda You can call me Belle This is my talk page, where you can leave messages for me. Owls, everyone likes owls here. I do. If you came to leave me one thank you in advance. Before you do. Please Create a new section, use the button at the top that says Leave a Message. Your Message Say something nice, or funny. Or. Ask me to RP. ;) After that, leave a timestamp. ~~~~~ This will make sure I know who the message is from, who to write back. P.S. Please check out my My Characters. - Belle Linda 2012 ¤ 2013 Marley 28 IC days to go :) Happy New Year! (Belated) Just realised haven't seen you for ages. I hope everything's OK, and you're just positively busy elsewhere :D. Alex Jiskran 08:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yup I'd love to. I'm heading to school right now but I can tomorrow. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 07:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) The return of the prodigal Great to have you with us once more! Alex Jiskran 08:42, January 17, 2014 (UTC) O come with old Khayyam and leave the wise To talk When you actively rejoin, can Caly come and find Steve, so they can discuss things? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 22:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Belle-san, chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 00:19, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Friends irrespective None of this relates to you (or Caly, or Tulula . . . :D) in any way. It's been an honour and a profound pleasure RPing with you, and all being well, this is a blip that I'll manage to get past shortly. For now, I'd like to keep Hong Kong going anyway, and I think it's my turn. :) Alex Jiskran 13:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) We find the defendants incredibly guilty (or at least tardy) Congratulations! 17:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy my new character! Honestly, I'm putting in an extremely good word for chryssi here. She did and exceptional job helping me with Scott and he came out perfectly. Http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lissyboo/sandbox#Scott_David_Quinn. I mean... it's perfect! Lissy (Owl Me!) 08:26, February 13, 2014 (UTC) the bunny wins that one. Rabbit helped me with the name (and again, chrys helped with the alter egos name, as well as "the Dark Passenger") I agree completely, too. I'm glad you like it! Lissy (Owl Me!) 08:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC) DO go gentle into that good night Dervish and Banges, in case you somehow missed, o great Stalker. :P Alex Jiskran 22:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Recombinant - kind of like DNA You - your bed - dearth of computer - absence of any other Internet-enabled device - now. :D Alex Jiskran 11:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sadie/Avalon I'd love to have a RP with them if you have a chance :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 15:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hufflepuff Dorms? --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 23:13, February 16, 2014 (UTC) The Daniels Household Please feel free to join in on the reunion RP there. :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey! My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:38, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 16:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to join me? http://us10.chatzy.com/14217015838366 My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 00:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Different chatzy, that's a chatzy I just made :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 00:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stalking OMG, I'd love that! I'll see what'll happen. 01:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Cerebral origami Would you can to unfold any of these thoughts concerning the aforementioned pairings? :P Alex Jiskran 23:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Same as yesterday? :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 23:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) The chatzy? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 19:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Teetering on the precipice I feel as if Steve is on the very verge of saying something there would be no taking back (for him) to Caly, but as you have such high drama in Chris' life at present I'm reluctant to add to the charged atmosphere. Any thoughts? Alex Jiskran 21:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 06:37, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Nope - I'm there. :D Alex Jiskran 09:54, February 24, 2014 (UTC) You still at work? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 19:54, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Fancy a chat, then? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 20:02, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I said I would be back! D: My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 09:12, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Curiosity of the piqued variety What's a 'Phelix Slytherin'? Alex Jiskran 09:14, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hehe My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) There. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 07:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Since I didn't say it on Chat Goodbye and good night. :D Alex Jiskran 08:37, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Please come on chat when you can JacktheCat (talk) 22:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Objection, Your Honour! My client was molested by a third party prior to his entry into the binding contract of matrimony with m'learned colleague's esteemed and unquestionably injured party, and thus cannot be deemed to have 'strayed', having had no volition in the matter. At worst, my client erred in allowing the coercer access to the family residence, and i contend that he did so in good faith, and out of concern for she who was to be his bride. :D Alex Jiskran 02:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Mitigating circumstances However, m'lud, my client did neither know of nor, by inference, even potentially 'flaunt' anything related to this matter until he learned of it himself, at which time he had, by mutual convenant between himself and his chosen life partner, no acknowledged male heir. Thus a degree of pride and joy in the discovery that the Rookou line was not, in name, extinct, should be comprehensible and not deemed injurious nor in any manner to contravene the spirit of his matrimonial alliance which, as stated earlier, took place after said conception. Alex Jiskran 05:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm on Chat. :D Alex Jiskran 06:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Avalon maybe Marce? Hello Belle, yes I will RP with you Adora and Marce. Where do you want to RP. Please let me know Re Belle the Stone Bridge Tower and you can go first. Parental Awkwardness Discussed Thank you very much my good sir! *curtsies* I suppose the general awkwardness of being a teen roleplaying someone three or four times my age was translated through my roleplaying, but it's nice to know it's enjoyable to read :) I probably shouldn't hog both parents, speaking of... Anyways, Alan and Lilja won't object to speaking with Chris and/or Caly with or without Evie and the girls tagging along, so if you want to roleplay 'em, just send an owl my way 03:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat It seems to not be working for me D: Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) It won't load for me, which is generally unusual. Oh well. I posted, if you want to continue our rp? :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:19, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Julidora Nice to be in a relationship with you. ;) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Role Play Hello Belle I have Posted. Morgan/Azalea Would you like to do another rp with them? owl me whenever you manage to get on sorry if I'm asleep though I love you! Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:56, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Dramabomb Daniel? You mean Alan - their father? Yeah, it's confusing for the Daniels, to be, well, the Daniels, since they have no Patryronymic or Matryronymic last names whatsoever. It's more of a lack of thinking things through in OoC that caused them to have this little Icelandic inconsistancy but oh well. I'd be glad to roleplay him with Caly! Chris can join them to add onto parental awkwardness if you like, and Lilja can be there as a reminder of their own mother if you want a larger dramabomb :) Wherever you think Caly and/or Chris would suggest them to meet up is your call. Alan would without question meet them, and Lilja would most likely follow suit reluctantly unless advised by him to do otherwise. 21:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Right! Mo! Sorry it was really late and my dad was about to catch me on the computer. One of those things. it was rushed :P Anyways sounds good! I was thinking he'd sneak up on her spying on some people who are bullying a kid. Lissy (Owl Me!) 01:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lever room will do ^.^ I'll start! -Lissy Chat! My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 01:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Perfect! That song is perfect for them, and also very catchy :p. I'm excited to! Let's RP them sometime soon! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Please appear on chat. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 23:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Anthony and Jael/Melly Sorry, I was eating breakfast and I only saw what you said about them being good friends and I think it's great. :))) Want to RP? LittleRedCrazyHood 01:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) JaeLynn Now that you are back and active, does JL want to return to her post as Mysteries Head, as we currently don't have one. If not, it's perfectly fine. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: I didn't mean both, but really it's up to you. :)) I'm fine with anything. Just post wherever whenever as whoever and I'll follow. LittleRedCrazyHood 16:09, March 19, 2014 (UTC) RB Quick question...you were nominated for a RB position. However, I know the last time you weren't really interested in it. Has that changed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:20, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 10:34, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I love you! I really hope you don't mind, but I'm making a new character and I wanted to try the tabebr thing- I'm using the one on Isa's page. I'll change all the details and colours and stuff, but I wanted to make sure you were OK with it first? Lissy (Owl Me!) 20:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Funny you should mention... I literally just got done with her character page (Alas she isn't sorted yet.) Tell me what you think! http://lissyboos-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Finley_Ciara_Maddox Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I really really want to rp her! It'd be fun to rp her with one of your charries:3 And thanks! I tried:3 Colin wants her and Alrick to become a thing, and I wanted a journalist. Her future's a mystery, of course ;D Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:12, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Ahh it'd be quite a rumble! Sometimes I think half our characters wouldn't get along- like JL and Morgan? Actually they'd do very well.... JL and Rose? Yeah. They'd be a bad mix xD Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:21, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Morgan and Jael though. That would be utterly fantastic. Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Indeed it is xD Well I'm heading to bed. We should really do an rp soon! Like tomorrow if you're on. If not though that's ok because my daddy's taking me out to drive anyways (meaning teaching me how to drive) Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I faded Had to rush off. Sleep well! Alex Jiskran 08:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) He is.... PERFECT. Awesome job, Belle! I love the fact that he wants to be a chef! :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 10:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Congrats. Congradulations on your promotion to RB. Welcome to the team. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Your R(egal)B(enificence) Nice to have you with us. D Alex Jiskran OMGOMGOMGOMG OMIGOSH BELLE YOU'RE AN RB THIS IS WONDERFUL I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU YAY. You deserve it! LittleRedCrazyHood 13:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry.. Sorry about the long wait for a reply about JL. I was thinking maybe she was just put on suspension because of it, and brought back because Estella likes the work she does? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) It's perfect, absolutely and completely ^.^ I can sort him! And you should get on chat :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 02:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Yay! You totally deserve it! :))))) Quick question though, is she waiting for him or someone else? LittleRedCrazyHood 02:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Herbology I thought you might be interested... User blog:Rabbitty/Herbologists' Plant Nursery. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:21, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Matthew Gray Gubler Gifs God. Times like this I wish you were on during the day! Butlook. http://iirisanyira.tumblr.com/post/80797824025/geeking-out-bloopers Lissy (Owl Me!) 22:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Aww :3 Any time! Lissy (Owl Me!) 02:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Verschwinden, vamoose and other cognates You're gone. :( Alex Jiskran 00:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC) My dad cut my wifi! Ergh! >_< Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:10, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I have a bit insomnia. Also Harry Potter is on. Also when steli goes to talk to her can she end up yelling at him?like "why do you even care! ?you're supposed to only care about yourself! That's what got us into this mess!"I could not go to bed without sharing that Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:21, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Yay for paid cellphones! Ok going to bed now Wub chu! Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat? ~Lil Back! ~Lilly Mind slippage - second dotage Forgot to ask, what did you think if Archie's tract of Tennyson at the Puisseat? :P Alex Jiskran 19:46, March 31, 2014 (UTC) More things. Sorry. colin and I keep brainstorming And we thought up of this: Abusive boyfriend. but like, they just started out. So nobody knows he's absuive OR he hasn't actually hit her yet. Knowing her biggest fear is sexual abuse, it'd be fun :3 It could even be an NPC. And then it could also help with Alrick/Fin (Finnick) because Alrick has a thing about hitting girls. Idunno. Thought I'd run it by you? Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking the boyfriend she mentioned could be the abuser, and Alrick the savior. We were also talking about how alrick could have been part of the group that bullied the two. Did I already mention that somewhere? Dunno. Lissy (Owl Me!) 20:47, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Even if he was, more or less, in the background? I'd think he'd start to back off once Fin was involved Lissy (Owl Me!) 21:12, April 5, 2014 (UTC) You do have a good point... you win :p So the whole Brody-hating-Alrick thing is a no go. I'd text Colin but eh I'll tell him later. Lissy (Owl Me!) 21:23, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Really? Huh? Am I behind now or did I forget something. I forgot something. *is slightly confused* Lissy (Owl Me!) 21:32, April 5, 2014 (UTC) For your entertainment- and mine http://lissyboos-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jisk_Used_Multiple_E%27s.JPG I have never seen him do this before. is it bad that I found it uber adorable? Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Talk Bubble Change I changed jl's talk bubble to a normal Talk bubble so that the size would work and not fill up pages too quickly. Sorry for the change, but if you have any questions or complaints, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat? There's so many people on? :3 Lissy (Owl Me!) 23:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Bubbles It might be a good idea to change your template, but if you like I can go in and do all the coding for you. The thing about the other templates, is that they tend to allow larger pictures and have more back end coding, which means each time they're used, they take up more room on the page than the basic talk one that I created. It doesn't look quite as nice, but given how fast we tend to fill up pages, I do think it's a good idea to try to stick to that. If you would like me to do it for you, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:22, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Julidora Hey! I just realized that we never got to do a RP with them. Let me know when you want to do it, and we can. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 00:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 09:38, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Bring her by You can bring her by his house or his work. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 16:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat? <3 Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 13:54, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Being Human group (EESM related) So I JUST figured out that I've been getting her model wrong this whole time. The girl who portrays the ghost on Being Human is actually Meaghan Rath who is like /really/ pretty. So, how about this? We stick to it. I'll use Meaghan Rath instead of Juliet Landau and I'll use Juliet for somebody else. She's still gonna be a vampire. Meaghan I mean. Juliet's jsut gonna be awesome. Lissy (Owl Me!) 19:28, April 14, 2014 (UTC) EESM chat? <3 Lissy (Owl Me!) 03:52, April 17, 2014 (UTC) This is me apologizing for my dumb ass electric company My electricity went out, therefore my wifi went out. It's eleven pm and I legitimately blame my electric company. IT TOOK YOU LIKE EIGHT HOURS TO FIX A GOD DAMN TOWER THING?! Stupid electric company. Anyways, if it weren't for that, I swear I'd never leave like that. Ever. Ily! 06:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Checking in. :D Alex Jiskran 07:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC)